Visitors
by patricia51
Summary: Richard and Emily drop by to visit Rory at her apartment near Yale. She is glad to see them but seems uncomfortable. Why? Rated M for sexual situations.


Visitorsbypatricia51

(Richard and Emily drop by the see Rory at Yale. Why does she seem so uncomfortable? Warning. Femslash. Rory/Paris. The characters are not mine. They are the creation of Amy Sherman-Palladino and belong to the WB and the CW. By the way, I moved Rory and paris into an apartment.)

The outer door of the apartment building opened and then closed. Stairs creaked and footsteps echoed down the wood floor of the hallway. A deep male voice spoke.

"I really think we should have called ahead."

"Nonsense Richard. She's our granddaughter for heaven's sake. I'm sure she'll be delighted to see us." A female voice replied, full of certainty.

The older couple climbed a set of stairs and turned right.

"IF she is home, Emily. She could be studying somewhere. She could be out on a date. Or she could be home and entertaining."

"If 'entertaining' is a euphemism for anything at all Richard, well, that's absurd. Our Rory? Do you expect her apartment to be overrun with boys?"

A throat clearing "Harumph" was the only answer as the pair stopped before a heavy wooden door with the numbers "23" in brass and a matching knocker fastened to it.

"Here it is. Now Richard for goodness sake behave," Emily rapped on the door. She waitged, then knocked again.

"Who is it?" replied a familiar voice finally.

"Its your grandparents!"

"Oh my." There was a short pause. "Just a second."

It was considerably more than a second before the lock turned and the door opened.

Hi Grandma, hi Grandpa." Rory ushered her grandparents into the small living room. Both Emily and Richard noticed that she seemed a bit out of breath and that she was only wearing a short blue satin robe, tightly belted around her waist and she was barefoot.

"Did we interrupt something?" inquired Emily as she looked around the room, noting the closed doors that led into the bedrooms.

"Oh no," replied Rory. "I was taking a shower and Paris is napping. She was up late last night studying."

"I TOLD you we should have called." Richard looked over the top of his glasses at Emily.

"Oh stuff it Richard. We didn't even know for sure that we would be up here. How could we have called? Well we won't stay long and we'll keep our voices down so as not to disturb Paris."

"As if you could keep your voice down about anything," muttered Richard under his breath. Not far enough under his breath as it turned out as Emily glared at him before putting her bright smile back on and returning her attention to Rory.

"So what are you studying dear and how is all that going? How is that nice Logan Huntzberger boy? Have you thought about my suggestions for redecorating this," Emily groped for a word besides 'hovel' and finally settled on "This place? Have you had any opportunity to attend any of the DAR functions that I told you about?" The barrage of questions poured from her.

Rory did her best to answer her grandmother's seemingly nonstop torrent of inquires. Privately she believed the apartment looked very nice, having caught her grandmother's hesitation. Noting her grandfather's lack of interest she fetched him the local newspaper at the same time that she complied with her grandmother's request for "something to drink please dear if it's not too much trouble.". She really loved her grandparents, as well as appreciating everything they had done for her over the years. They had made her years at Chilton's possible and also contributed towards the costs of her college attendance. With no financial aid from the college Yale was expensive for heaven's sake, far beyond the capabilities of her mother and hers means. Spending a few minutes entertaining was a small price to pay, although she certainly did wish they could have come at a different time.

The elder Gilmores stayed for about thirty minutes, although it didn't seem like it was any longer than a couple of days to Rory. She tried not to fidget, although she was sure her grandfather noticed she was a bit restless. Finally he managed to convince his wife that the visit had lasted the proper amount of time for a social call and that they really should be going. Rory hugged them both.

"In light of your attire Rory I think that your grandfather and I should see ourselves out. You really should watch what you wear in the afternoon. There is no telling who might call."

"Yes Grandma," Rory replied dutifully. She closed the door and locked it, then scampered to the window and watched until her grandparents had climbed into their car and driven away. She heaved a sigh of relief and drew the curtains before turning and making an announcement.

"All clear."

The door leading into one of the bedroom creaked alarmingly as it opened.

"I thought they were going to move in," Paris Gellar said. "That's all I need, THREE Gilmores to live with."

"One is just fine with me too as long as its me," smiled Rory. Her eyebrows lifted as she examined her friend. "What in the world do you have on?"

"You don't recognize it? It's my old Chilton's blazer. It still fits too. Like it?"

"I adore it, but I don't remember it ever quite catching my attention like it is now."

Rory was speaking the truth. Her eyes followed the vee in the front of the blazer and lingered where Paris' breasts strained against the material. She looked down, admiring the firm legs that appeared from under the bottom hem. Paris turned and Rory caught the soft curves that marked the beginning of the blonde's bottom.

"Well, you know stuffy old Chilton's. They always made us wear so much more with it; the skirt, the blouse, those awful knit stockings. I thought this would look much better."

"Oh definitely," Rory replied softly as she closed the distance between them. "even though I reemember a certain time..." her voice trailed away.

Paris smiled at a happy memory and continued. "Not I don't think that what you have on isn't very acceptable for spending an afternoon at home."

The brunette giggled. "You listened?"

"Of course I listened." The two girls were standing face to face now. Rory's fingers brushed over the buttons on the other girl's blazer. Paris toyed with the sash that held Rory's robe closed. Neither of them looked anywhere but into each other's eyes.

"I know your grandfather is a bit stuffy and your grandmother a social climber but at least they are around," Paris' tone was bitter for just a moment and then lightened. She shook her head as thought to clear away certain memories. "So," she made an effort to relax and a smile played around the corners of her mouth. "When are you going to tell them?"

Rory attempted to ignore Paris' fingers. It wasn't easy. One hand was gently tugging the sash and she could feel it getting loose. the other had curled around the opening of the robe and was sliding up. The backs of the blonde's fingers were almost but not quite touching her skin.

"Tell them? Tell them what?" Rory parried verbally. She also sought to distract Paris by carefully undoing the top button of her blazer. After it came free she reached for the second one.

"Tell them about us." Paris made no move to stop Rory. Quite the opposite in fact. She moved closer to the taller girl until they were almost touching each other. Rory could feel the other girl's warm breath on her lips. Just for a moment her eyes dropped to those lips. they were pink with lips gloss and slightly parted.

"When are you going to tell your parents?'

"When are you going to tell your MOM," trumped Paris.

The second button on the blazer popped free. Now only one more held the coat closed. It gaped top and bottom however. Rory could see the swell of Paris' breasts nearly over to the nipples, the edges of which were peeking out. She could also catch a glimpse of blonde curls between the other girl's legs.

Such thoughts where only bolstered by the look in the eyes that raked over her own body as the sash came free and her robe opened. Almost at the same time the final button came free on the blazer. Rory held the coat together for a moment and let it fall apart.

Brown eyes focused on blue ones. The girls' gazes held, as though they were almost afraid to stare too openly at each other. Instead, Rory lifted her hand and traced Paris lips with the tip of her index finger.

"What would we tell them anyway?" The searching finger ran lightly over the stubborn chin and then down to the tendons of the other girl's throat. "I mean, we live in the same apartment but we have separate rooms." The finger followed a collar bone and then lightly grazed the very top of Paris breasts before trailing down between them.

The blonde girl's hand slipped into the open robe and rested on her friend's tummy. "I know, "she whispered. "And we see other people; we go on dates with boys; we study different subjects and have separate classes." A warm palm settled on Rory's flat stomach and began to rub in slow gentle circles.

"So, its not like we're really a couple or anything like that." Rory's finger slid across Paris' full breast, grazing the nipple before hooking the blazer. Her hand lifted and pulled, drawing the embroidered jacket back and down, exposing one bare shoulder as it slid down her arm.

"Oh no, we're just... friends." A second hand entered Rory's robe after it had freed itself from the sleeve of the blazer. Both rested lightly on the brunette's hips. They moved up. Outstretched thumbs brushed across the sides of Rory's smaller breasts. Then they were on her shoulders and her robe was falling down form a blue puddle at her feet.

"Just friends." Now the blazer followed the robe to the floor. Four blazing eyes remained fastened to each other. They drew neared to each other. Breathing speeded up. Paris leaned forward slightly. Both girls felt the hard tips of their breasts brush back and forth against one another.

"Friends who care about each other." The blonde repeated Rory's touch on her own lips but instead of using a finger she traced the brunette's lips with her tongue tip.

"Friends who mean a lot to each other." Rory's bare feet inched her closer to Paris. Now their breasts touched firmly. Lips parted and Rory's tongue met the other girl's exploring one.

"Friends who need each other." Arms circled trembling bodies and the girls pressed together tightly. Mouths fastened and a deep passionate kiss ensued. Hands ran over smooth curves, slowly at first then becoming nearly frantic. The pair moved against each other, wiggling and grinding. Legs parted and a shapely knee slid between damp thighs.

"Friends who need damn well to be back in bed like they were before that damn door knocker clanged," moaned Rory as she pushed her shorter but fuller bodied friend towards the open bedroom door.

"Friends who love each other," gasped Paris as she pulled her friend with her through that doorway and to the edge of the already rumpled bed.

Time paused for a moment. Neither of them had ever dared to use that word. The pair stopped, teetering on the edge of the bed and on the edge of something far deeper and greater than simple sexual want.

Rory's eyes filled but she smiled in happiness.

"Friends who love each other," she agreed and the duo toppled onto the bed to resume their interrupted love-making.

(The End) 


End file.
